Ncis: Nightmares of Death
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: McGee has loved Ziva since he met her a few weeks ago, after the death of Kate, but can it ever be, will a near death experience and a comatose McGee let Ziva Walls come crashing down, The Nightmares of death is coming, will it be enough to bring the ninja and the geek together. (based in season 3) rated M for later McGiva all the way. btw I don't own Ncis or the characters)
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: Nightmare's of death

(Based in season 3, after Ziva joins, hope you enjoy this)

Chapter 1

McGee's POV:

It had been a few weeks since Ziva David joined Ncis, Tony constantly flirted with her which made me a little jealous, my feelings for Ziva came to life the moment I saw her, but we were all suffering with the loss of Kate, hell, some of us are still suffering from it, Kate meant a lot to us all, I looked at Ziva who was typing at her computer, which originally was Kate's computer. Gibbs was on his phone to Abby, who was no doubt on her 6 'Caf Pows' by now, this case was slowly progressing, all we needed was Ducky's Analyses and Abby's Evidence results, Gibb's closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket, he grabbed his coat and looked at his team.

"Tony, Ziva... with me" he turned to me, I gulped having the feeling he was going to tell me to stay. I am not a Labrador "McGee. Get down to Abby" oh thank you "on it boss" I got up and walked behind the team slowly, Ziva caught my eye again, 'damn it, I hate having these feelings for her, Kate's probably laughing at me right now' I thought to myself and in the corner of my eye, I saw her, Kate leaning against the wall smiling at me, even in death she never once left me, I knew she was gone but in the end I could do nothing about it, I stopped to look at her and smiled back softly, she chuckled softly as she nodded to the elevator which made me jump when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned fast and into the eyes of Ziva 'damn it' my brain thought loud to itself.

"Are you alright McGee?" her voice was soft and caring, it made a chill go down my spine.

I nodded in reply "yeah I am fine" I walked back and allowed her to enter first before me. I turned to see if Kate was still there, sadly she was gone.

I walked inside the elevator and noticed the understanding smile Gibbs gave me 'could he have known' I thought to myself but had not time to think when the elevator stopped at Abby's first letting me out. I said to the team "meet you at the bullpen" and with that I was gone, walking into the lab.

"Hey Abby" I called over her music again, she loved this music and I had to admit, it was growing on me, I sat there for ages listening to her about each piece of evidence and how it all fit, in these times with my feelings for Ziva and Kate's death, Abby was a big comfort to me, I had gave her a 'Caf Pow' as a present for good work which she began to tell me off saying that was Gibbs way only which made me burst out laughing for the first time in weeks, I have not laughed this good since the days before Kate was killed, and the grin on Abby's face made me gulp as she rolled up her sleeves and walked closer slowly 'uh oh' I ran around and she chased after me, 'OH NO NOT THE GIBBS SLAP' my brain shouted dramatically as she caught me and head slapped me 3 times which made me groan loud but chuckled as she bounced back to her computer, I went back up to the bullpen to give Gibbs the results, it had not been long when Gibbs, Tony and Ziva went to bring the killer, I was stuck at my desk when I felt a twinge in my Stomach, the money we had traced back to the murderers account had been split with the Victims best friend who was close to the killer. My gut was in overdrive flip flop mode, Gibbs told me to trust my gut and right now my gut was telling me to get after them right now.

I managed to get through to Gibbs who was now warning Ziva and Tony of the same, they were prepared, I had sped up, going faster through the traffic, 'looks like Ziva's driving has rubbed off on me' I thought with a chuckle, as I approached I saw Ziva standing on the path as Tony and Gibbs arrested the widow, she had her husband killed so she and her lover who was nowhere to be seen could have a life, the money was stolen from the Marines payroll, I noticed a car on the opposite side of the of the road, it's engine revved to life, my heart raced as it tire's screeched to life and headed straight towards Ziva, everything was slow then, I had stamped on the gas and my car took off, our cars headed fast towards our targets, his was Ziva... 'My Ziva' my car was heading straight on, head on collision... 'How fucking dramatic', as my car sped up, I shot past Ziva and I smiled and closed my eyes as I hit the emergency brake sliding the car and everything went black.

Ziva's POV:

I couldn't believe what I saw, McGee had shot past me in his car and slid it until both cars collided with an almighty clash of steel and class smashing, McGee's Car flipped over and was on its roof, my heart sped up in fear as I forgot about my Duty as an Ncis agent and now I had a duty, to McGee and to my feelings, I needed to see him. As I approached I heard the sound of the Tony pulling the other killer from the wreckage of the other vehicle. The one that McGee stopped from killing me, I couldn't believe what had happened, and McGee had risked his life to save me, a Mossad officer working with Ncis, the half sister of a man that killed his friend Kate. I grabbed the door and pulled McGee from the wreck, his face was cut and bruised, he was possibly gonna scar from this, his clothes were ripped and bloodied and his pulse weak. I panicked and dialed the number for the hospital in Bethesda; Gibbs came over as soon as the killers were taken into custody by Tony who sped off.

Gibbs was shocked at the action the young agent took to save me, it startled me too, my heart swelled and my eyes were close to tears as he groaned but didn't open his eyes for me. He said one name, one name to make my heart burst, one name to make me smile, he said "Ziva" and that was the beginning for him. One thought crossed my mind 'Abby was going to be pissed' I chuckled but one question still remained, why did McGee do this? Why save me? That was the question I needed answered.

(Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, this has nothing to do with 'Ncis: the Somalia romance and pt2 please review, and hopefully the second chapter will be posted soon)

Have a nice day/evening/night

Time differences confuse me, which to be honest doesn't take much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(I like to thank you all for the reviews, I am glad you liked the story and I hope you will continue to read, review and follow this McGiva story)

McGee's POV:

The world was now black, everything I had done was lost to me, and the sound of Ziva screaming in my ears sent shivers down my spine, my eyes slowly opened and everything was white, my head pounded as I stood up, my legs are shaky and I nearly fall to my knee's but I manage to stay up right, I looked around my surroundings and it I realise it's the Ncis bullpen, but its more is completely white like snow, the walls were marble white without even a speck of dust or dirt, I moan as the throbbing in my head until I noticed a dark figure in the corner, I turn slowly and I see Abby standing there, with Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Palmer and the director Vance. I look around for Ziva but there was no sign, suddenly I turn and I see Kate coming towards me "Kate" I whisper not trusting my eyes as I look around me and the Team faded from my sight until only Kate remained, I walk to her slowly.

"Kate" I whisper again as I felt her hand on my cheek.

"I missed you McGee" I smiled bright and pulled her into a gentle hug, it felt right... safe, but it wasn't, I pull away and narrow my eyes suspiciously.

"Kate... you died" I pull back further "we buried you" I gulp as I a horror fills my brain as I remember the crash "I'm dead"

Ziva's POV:

My heart constricted as I watched the doctors and nurses run test's on McGee. I was lost and afraid, he had always meant a lot to me, and he and Gibbs were the only ones that never blamed me for Kate's death, even when I blamed myself for her fate at the hands of my half brother 'damn you Ari' I thought to myself, now I only had Gibbs, but it was not enough. One question popped into my mind 'could I live a life without McGee?' and the answer was always the same, 'no'.

The Doctors had finished their tests and came back, McGee was in a coma, he was breathing on his own which was a good sign but in the end another question came up 'would he wake up?' I think I asked that question but I am not sure, I feel like I am on autopilot. I had excused myself to the bathroom and before I knew what was happening I went into the stall and emptied the contents of my stomach into the pan, I gasped and gagged again as I once again emptied my belly, it was awful, I felt like my worst nightmare had began and there was only one choice left if I lost Timothy 'I shouldn't think about this, I am a mossad officer, I was trained not to show emotion but I can't help it, I need him to live... for Gibbs, for Tony, for Abby, for Ducky... For Me' I stand and looked at myself in the mirror and groaned in disgust, 'I look like shit' I splash some cold water on me and I head out as the feeling in my stomach never faded, the feeling of losing my lunch 'what was left' once again. One thought raged in my head 'Please McGee... Wake up!' and with that, I take my place with Gibbs and Tony and Abby.

McGee's POV:

I was standing before Kate in the middle of the bullpen, I was dead, I couldn't believe it, but only one question filled my mind "is Ziva Alive?" I asked hopefully

Kate smiled "yes Timmy... She is" she held a hand out to me and I grinned taking it. We went into the elevator and was somewhere different, Doctors and Nurses was walking about the corridors, wives of Marines was in labour and being taken into the delivery room, I recognised this place, it was the hospital in Bethesda. I smiled bright as I watched everyone walking about their lives, a scent familiar to me filled my nose, my heart pounded hard and I followed the scent until I found... Ziva, standing next to Gibbs and Tony with Abby, looking through the window, I looked curiously leaving a understanding Kate standing behind me, I looked through the window and I was shocked to find my body lying on the bed, tubes protruding from my nose and arms, my face was bruised and bloodied 'oh I am really gonna scar from that' I gulped the rising feeling in my throat as I stood there watching me sleeping on the bed, 'I wasn't dead, I was in a damn coma' I turned quickly to Kate who gave me a sad smile.

"Will I wake up?" I asked I had hoped so; I needed to tell Ziva my feelings for her.

Kate sighed "that's up to you" she turned from me to walk away and I looked back at Ziva and inhaled her scent, I sighed as I went to touch her but in the end I couldn't, my hand went straight through her.

I had found myself back in the bullpen but this time it was black and gloomy, I saw Kate running over to me "we got to get you to wake up now"

This surprised me "what's going on? I asked looking around the room and noticed somebody standing in the corner.

Kate dragged me along as fast as she could "listen Tim, we have got to get you to wake up before she gets you"

My eyes narrowed at the woman behind me, it was Kate... another Kate.

Ziva's POV:

I have been waiting in the hospital for days, I refuse to leave, but in the end I needed Gibbs to talk to me and he said I needed to rest, I looked like hell. Which is better than how I feel, I hope McGee will be ok until I get back, he looks so motionless and peaceful, I can't help but wonder what he is dreaming about, the drive was long and slow, tortoises could run faster than the rate my world is going, I am praying he will be ok, he had been so sweet and tentative to me and in the end he was the only one to even crack my wall that I built around me to keep those safe, let alone break it down completely, so far it has suffered some beatings every time he smiled at me, showed me kindness or even joined in when we annoyed Tony. My wall was cracked but it was still standing... so far.

When I got inside I realised just how tired I was and in the end I went over to the sofa and collapsed and past out on it, the nightmares begin.

The sound of the crashing car and churning steel filled my ears, when I woke, everything was frozen, the car was upside down, Gibbs holding McGee in his arms, McGee's eyes was wide open, but they were glazed over grey. Blood poured from McGee's chest. My heart pounded and Gibbs looked at me, his eyes teary "he's dead Ziva" I screamed as loud as I could, I ran to him and pulls his broken body away from Gibbs and held the busted body of McGee in my arms, my heart raced and pounded, suddenly I was standing on the opposite side watching as I watched Myself holding Tim in my arms, suddenly I drew my gun and checked the safety catch was off, Both of us locked eyes and I nodded to the other Ziva who suddenly turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger, the gunshot rung out around me making the world I was in cold and placid, I walked over to the bodies lying side my side, McGee's and mine, I lowered to kneeling and caressed McGee's cheek but jumped back when his eyes flew open, they were glazed over and his skin slowly becoming thinner and thinner by the second, his cheekbones began to show through the skin and his eyes faded, I noticed the same happening with my body, I watched in horror as we both faded away.

I jerked awake with a loud scream, panting for breath as I ran to the toilets and splashed cold water on my face, tears streaming down my eyes slowly. That was some bloody nightmare.

My phone rang out in my apartment, I grabbed it quickly off the table when seeing it was Gibbs.

"Gibbs" I answered, my words full of hope, he sighed softly "Ziva... it's about McGee" his words were soft.

'oh no' I looked down as tears came tumbling down, my other hand went instinctively to my holster "he's getting better" my hand stopped and I couldn't contain the joyous scream that escaped my lips "damn it Ziva, you nearly deafened me" he chuckled and hanged up the phone, allowing me to grab my gear and ran as fast as I could to my car.

Readers POV:

McGee lay motionless in bed as Ziva arrived at Bethesda; Gibbs greeted her with a hug.

"What Happened?" her voice was shaky and full of joy which made him chuckle.

"Apparently McGee is getting stronger by the second. He is fighting" his voice was soft and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder giving her a light squeeze.

"I wonder what it is he's fighting" Gibbs nodded and walked down the corridor; Ziva stayed in with McGee and held his hand.

McGee's POV:

I stood between the 2 Kate's and my mind was spinning in confusion. Kate one was dressed in a suit, the suit she wore when she was with the secret service, Kate 2 was wearing the Ncis suit... her last suit she wore when she was killed, I saw the bullet wound in her head and I closed my eyes not wanting to gaze at her, I had visited her once when she was in the morgue after Ducky's autopsy and still felt guilty about it.

Get away from her Tim" Kate 2 said pointing at the other Kate for effect

"Don't listen to her Tim; she is here to kill you" Kate 1 replied trying to drag me away

"Tim... Trust me" I looked at them both and pulled back from them.

I stepped back further looking at the area and one thing stood out, the door to the storage cupboard was sky blue instead of instead of dark brown and the fire extinguisher to their left was yellow, I grinned and drew my gun quickly and aimed at the 2 Kate's, my gut twisted feeling guilty for this but in the end he knew they were both wrong, as Gibbs said 'trust your gut' with that he shot the fire extinguisher making it explode in powdery foam all over them both creating the diversion for me to run through the door. Not knowing where it would leave me. But one thought was clear; anywhere without the 2 Kate's was fine by me.

(I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will continue to write and update regularly, and I once again thank you for the reviews)

Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(I like to thank you all for the reviews, I am glad you liked the story and I hope you will continue to follow)

McGee's POV:

"Damn it" I muttered finding myself back in the hospital corridor, Ziva was lying next to my comatose body, I smiled as I pressed my palms against the window, my heart beating steady as I gazed at her, I needed to wake up... fast. Before Kate 1 and Kate 2 come after me, I really didn't want to use my sig on them, they were Kate, the memories in my head had been stronger, with her standing with me, but in the end, that's all the dead become, Memories in our hearts and minds, and I refuse to lose Kate's memory.

The sounds of footsteps behind me once again drew my attention, I saw a silhouette coming closer from the shadow, I grinned bright as it revealed himself to be Gibbs, I chuckled as went closer but he faded and behind me appeared Abby, this was confusing. Her face was pale and ghostly as the tears went down her cheek "McGee, you had better wake up right now!" her face became paler and paler by the second and she faded into dust leaving me standing there puzzled, The elevator dinged caught my attention and smiled as I saw Sarah leaving it and heading towards me, I held my arms out instinctively to her but she had passed straight through me, I thought to myself 'any other day that might have been funny' I snorted and frowned 'being Comatose sucks', I watched as she looked into the window and gasped before breaking down and crying into her hands, my heart sank 'I can't take much more, I need to wake up right now!' my brain screamed as I searched the place inch by inch until the sound of Kate calling in the distance "McGee... come to me" "come to me" over and over again, chills went down my spine and I began to run fast away from them, like sirens who lure ships and their crew to the fate's, these sirens are not gonna get me.

Ziva's POV:

I had watched McGee for hours, talking to him, my heart watched the monitor beeping showing he was slowly returning but the only problem was, how much was he going to remember, like all crash victims he had taken a big hit to the head, I watched him carefully as Gibbs and McGee's sister Sarah talking outside, she was near panic and grief as she looked at him laying there motionless, his heart rate slightly increased as I felt him give my hand a gentle squeeze, whatever he was dreaming, his family was here, I got up and asked Gibbs if I could talk to him, he nodded and we headed into the waiting room.

"Everything ok Ziva?" Gibbs asked me in a soft voice,

I gulped nervously "I want to be a full member of Ncis, I want to leave Mossad"

Gibbs was shocked, which was a first but soon he nodded and told me to go to director Shepherd

I nodded and went to McGee's room and kissed his cheek to say bye and then I left, next stop 'Director Shepherd's office then MTAC to talk to my father' My back felt like it had been in a freezer, this was an interesting week, first McGee has a collision to save me, then my Nightmares and the fear of losing him, now I was going to tell my father to stick his Mossad agency up his ass, Tony called me a ninja well for vanities sake, I felt like a freaking bad ass, I chuckled as I felt a tear fall down my cheek, I thought to myself 'Oh McGee, what have you done to me' I smile bright but the tears are threatening to fall so bad I pull over and I let it all out, all the anger and hatred to my father and my love for McGee and Ncis.

When the tears finished I had arrived and talked to Shepherd about becoming an American citizen, and leaving mossad, she placed her ear to the phone as I left to start the paper work to being a fully fledged member of Ncis, I only had to pass the exam to becoming an American citizen, now the only thing needed doing was dealing with my father, a conversation I was pretty much looking forward too, if he won't listen I am going to have to reveal that it was me that shot Ari, if I did that, not only would he disown me, me would consider me a traitor and have his men come and take me down. That thought made my blood boil and my heart swell with sadness, I loved my father but he had seen me as his tool and not his daughter, I had done my best to please him but it was never enough, I think about mom and Tali sometimes, they were always in my heart, now is the time for me to be free. Hopefully McGee will be there to help me along the way, Tony called him a Geek, and me a ninja, 'the ninja and the geek' that thought made me laugh as I entered MTAC, drawing the attention of some agents, it was time, and it was now or never.

McGee's POV:

I ran as fast as I could, the voices of Kate calling from behind me, telling me to come to them, like hell I will, I needed to fight, find my way to Ziva, find my way home, I was the one thing that kept me going, in the end I ran through the never ending corridor until I saw the exit, a bright light at the end of the hall, I smiled, it was now or never, I ran and ran as fast as I could until I flung my whole body into the light. I felt like I was falling, falling fast with nothing to stop me, I tried screaming or yelling but in the end it did no good, until I landed on something hard 'OW!' I groaned out as I rolled onto my back and staring into the sky, it was light blue, I smiled and inhaled the same familiar sweet scent of Ziva David, I heard laughing in the distance as I sat up, I saw Ziva in a man's arms, her red dress flowing in the breeze as her arms wrapped securely around his shoulder, my heart swelled in happiness that she was happy but I felt my heart breaking until I saw who was carrying her, the man laid her down and caressed her cheek softly, I looked at him as he turned to face me as well as Ziva, I was looking at me. Me and Ziva in a field, I watched as the other me caressed her hips through the red dress, I felt something on my face and wiped my face, my cheeks were burning, I turned away completely giving the other me and Ziva get busy but something caught my attention "Mommy, Daddy, Jethro won't give me my doll back" the little child's voice filled my ears and I heard Ziva laughing as I turned to her, she stood up leaving the other me laughing as the children, 2 boys and a girl at first until I saw the huge tummy on Ziva 'oh my... how many kids are we going to have before we get old' I laughed happily "it's ok Tali. Jethro give her doll back right now!" Ziva told the youngest boy off who gave the doll back to him, and hugged Ziva "I am sorry mommy" I smiled lovingly as well as the other me, this was pure heaven to me, I had a bright grin on me as it faded from sight.

I smiled as I walked through a house, it looked like Gibbs house, I looked around in confusion as I walked from room to room and ended back to where I started, in the centre of the bullpen, it was lighter this time, but I found something in the corner of my eye, the elevator was moving up and the horrible sound of Kate's voice, "come to me" "come to me" over and over, except it sounded more than 2, it sounded like a crowd of them, I watched in horror as the doors opened and Kate's poured out, not 10, not 50, it was more like 500 of them, all saying the same thing, I grabbed my Sig and aimed it, "stop, don't make me do this Kate!" I warned them all back and fired, hitting one Kate in the leg but she healed and got back up, I gulped down the bile and my heart raced, if I was going to die now, it would fight to the last bullet in my gun, here goes nothing.

Reader's POV:

McGee fired the gun as they advanced slowly, all humming the same thing, he had continued too fire, withdrawing one mag after another, his sig's muzzle fire surrounding the large noise as the gun discharged, McGee was firing hard, hitting his targets and switching to the next, point to point action as he switched and fired, but they were still advancing and in the end one bullet remained and they all stopped and gazed at him, He gulped to himself as he aimed his gun and was getting ready to fire his last round, knowing he was doomed but in the corner of his eye, he turned and a Kate advanced to him slowly, her face saddened, as he aimed his gun at her, she sighed and held up a hand.

McGee's POV:

My hand held the gun tight as I aimed in, she smiled to me and my throat became dry.

"McGee..." she started, "it's over, come with us" I shook my head, not believing my ears.

"No... I won't" I saw something in the corner of my eyes, next to the window a few metres from me, it was a gas tank.

My gut twisted and turned and I smiled softly. Trusting my gut and switched targets from Kate to that Gas tank.

Kate's smiled faded "if you do that, you will lose everything" her voice was soft and filled my head "all your memories will be forgotten" I smiled 'at least I have a chance at seeing Ziva again' I thought to myself.

I steadied my aiming and smiled "as long as I get to see my Ziva again, then that's fine by me" I grinned and looked at Kate, her eyes filled with tears, it wasn't the end, it was merely the beginning, I pulled the trigger and the sound of the explosion echoed in my head sending me crashing through a wall into the darkness.

(I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will continue to write, thank you for the reviews)

Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ziva's POV:

It was a bad conversation, it had started from a casual then went straight to hell form there, my father forbid me from joining Ncis officially, so I had no choice but to reveal that I was the one that killed Ari. To say that my father disappointed was a fucking understatement, he had ranted and raved about how I betrayed Mossad, good thing though because he had disowned me, Director Shepherd has given me notice that my Ncis paperwork is in, and the America citizenship exam will be in a few months time, bad thing is I know my father, he won't let me get away for what I did to my half brother, possibly he will send some agents after me, I went to my desk and activated my facial warning, on Michael Rivkin, and his team, seeing how that my father loved him as a son, he trusted him like nobody else. I looked at the desk of McGee sighing to myself remembering the first time I saw him at his desk, my heart pounded hard in my chest and the walls around my heart was cracked from just one smile for the first time in years, logged the facial warning system on my cell phone and left to go back to the Hospital in Bethesda.

Reader's POV:

Michael Rivkin stepped into Eli David's office, they stayed and talked as Eli had filled him in, slowly Eli handed Michael a envelope, inside was a picture, it was of Ziva 'high priority' was written on the top, Michael gave Eli a nod and left, soon the plane was in the air, holding Michael and his team from Israel to Washington, when they had landed, they pasted through the security procedure's, Ziva had been at the hospital for 8 hours when the facial recognition hit a beep, she grabbed her cell and checked, she nodded to herself and turned to Gibbs who was watching, she gave him a nod and he called Tony and explained it all, Tony grabbed his sig from his holster, checked the ammo and left heading to the Ncis headquarters, Gibbs thought it was best, when he placed Ziva in protective Custody, Shepherd agreed wholeheartedly that was the best, but she argued, she needed to stay with McGee, they sighed and told her that she can come back but go to the Ncis safe house in Norfolk under a false name to protect her better, she nodded after a while and left, giving McGee one last kiss on the Cheek which sent spark into his skin making his heart skip. Ziva chuckled and caressed his cheek she had kissed and sniffed, not wanting the tears to fall before she left. This was going to be one hell of a fight, she had hoped McGee will wake up soon to face it with her, Hell was coming, and this battle was only just beginning.

McGee's POV:

My head felt like it was going to split open like a grape fruit, I was groggy, and my mind was twisting and turning with questions, I sat up slowly, noticing that I was lying in the hospital bed, my head turned to the window and I saw a strange man with greying hair, he was wearing a coat and a grey suit, I slowly sat up and tried to catch his attention which worked like a good luck charm, he called the nurses and the Doctors and they all piled around me checking me over, The man in the grey suit came over and patted me on the shoulder, I tried not to flinch when he did "welcome back McGee" he said softly, I shook my head in confusion "McGee? Is that my name?" I asked him causing him to step back and frown "do you know who I am?" I shook my head, "do you know who she is" pointing to the brunette standing at the window looking happy "nope" I whispered and he sighed, "that is your sister" I groaned, I had no idea who I was and where I was, my entire life was gone to me.

Ziva's POV:

I had heard the whole thing from Gibbs, McGee lost his entire night, I had felt guilty, I was exposed in the open like an idiot, McGee lost his memory to save me, I touched my star of David and sighed softly praying that his memory was not gone permanently, he was my life, I needed him to remember me. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car, as I ran I stopped, seeing my car was trashed, the sounds of footsteps sounding behind me, I knew who it was in an instance but before I could react, I was hit in the head and fell into darkness. One thing ran through my head as everything went dark 'I love you McGee... goodbye'.

McGee's POV:

I was standing in front of the mirror, my body bruised and the scar on my head was slowly healing, basically I looked like crap, I had talked to the older man who named himself Gibbs, I then met my sister, slowly she and Gibbs returned to me, my memory of me and my sister's childhood, Gibbs head slapping a man I had not seen before and me, when I slept, I dreamt of a woman, she was beautiful, like a goddess, her eyes was shocked and horror as I drove past her and then it went black, her name was on the tip of my tongue but I could never get it free, Abby was next, she had came in and reminded me of our friendship, relationship that ended, I remember breaking up over the concept of getting serious with her but she was not looking for anything serious, I remember I was slightly upset about it but I realised soon that we were not compatible, I loved our friendship, she slowly reminded me of Tony who had come in to see me. As they talked I had noticed the look on Gibbs face, I saw that he seemed worried about something, he called Abby and Tony out and saw that Tony's face paled and Abby worried, they had told me to rest before they left, that was when I got to the mirror.

After a while I felt tired and sleepy, as I slept, my mind was filled with images, all of them of the same woman, I had caught her name, the name that I have whispered in the night, the name that plagued me, 'Ziva!' my brain yelled. I jerked away back in the hospital, I grabbed my cell phone from the clothes on the chair and dial her number in, my heart pounded in my chest, the phone answered but it wasn't her, my heart sank "who is this?" the voice chuckled, "who Is this?" the voice replied, sending rage coursing through my body "where is Ziva!" "she is a little bit tied up, at the moment" I sensed something was wrong, my gut was twisting hard "put her on the Phone" I growled down the phone at him, my heart pounding wildly 'if he hurt my Ziva I will rip him apart' the voice sounded distance and suddenly a soft voice of Ziva David was on the other side "Hello" she whispered sounding hurt, "Ziva" I whispered back making her gasp "I thought you lost your memory?" I smiled and sighed "you can't ever get erased from my mind for long, you are everything to me" I whispered gently to her, hearing her sniffing like she was close to tears I knew what I needed to do "put the guy back on" soon the man was back on the phone his voice rough and sounded Israeli like Ziva 'possibly mossad' I thought to myself "what do you want with Ziva?" I asked roughly as I limped my way to the clothes left to the side, they were frayed and torn, and some blood soiled the fabric 'from the crash' I thought again "she is a traitor to Mossad" his voice was rougher and more angry "Ziva may be a lot of things but she is not traitor, she is too damn loyal" I muttered to him as I put him on speaker as I got dressed and smiled seeing my Sig sitting comfortably on the chair, I grabbed hold of it and put it in the holster on my hip, smiling as I looked in the mirror, ignoring the pain in my ribs and head, all I care about is Ziva "she has killed one of our own" that drew my attention "she would never do that" I answered back confidently as I picked up the phone and set the speaker to off. He chuckled "Ari Haswari" was his answer, I gasped in surprise and nearly floored, Gibbs was the one that killed Ari, or so we all thought, but she shot Ari, but why hide it, my mind racing fast over the whole facts, the sound of Ziva in the back ground muttering "I had no choice, he had killed an Ncis agent, he had become rogue" I closed my eyes and felt my heart beat slowly, my Ziva was crying, she never cried, over anything, but to hear her so broken, I was lost without her, I sighed "I am going to find you" I promised him that, my voice hardening "and when I do, you're going to be very sorry for what you did to her" I growled louder and Then called out "Ziva!" my voice raising slowly I heard her gasp "McGee" she replied silently "hold on, I am coming for you" and with that I hanged up the phone, I needed to go to Ncis and fast, and I needed to be sneaky, I thought softly, and grinned as a plan formed in my head, 'MTAC, I could trace the signal to its source' but one problem, Gibbs and the other agents, including the Director Shepherd, Tony and the others underestimated me, it was time to show them what this geek can do 'with that thought I grabbed my jacket and walked away from the room without a second glance 'I am coming for you Ziva' my thoughts echoed around my head like a ping pong ball bouncing off walls

Ziva's POV:

I couldn't believe what I had heard, McGee, my McGee remembered me, and not only that, he had slowly admitted his feelings to me, I sighed happily and content that he was trying but she knew it would be too late, her father Eli saw to that when he sent Michael after me, I was broken now, hearing McGee's voice built me up and send a huge chunk of my wall breaking away, slowly my heart was becoming from its self exile and all the feelings in me had come bubbling, the love for McGee that was stronger, it made me feel free and happy, The mossad agent was disappearing and something else was taking its place. Time could only tell if it's for the best, 2 thoughts filled my mind '1) I hope Tim gets here quick and 2) how the hell was he going to get through Michael and the 4 armed men that was now patrolling the perimeter outside' I sighed silently 'this was not going to end well' and with that I fell back into an unconscious state.

(Another chapter down and another one in the making, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue to send your reviews to me, they have been great to read and I will definitely be writing more McGiva in the future, from Lycanboy666)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

McGee's POV:

I had managed to grab an ambulance ride back to Ncis headquarters, I still had no idea on what to do, as I entered the bull pen Gibbs and Tony welcomed me back with a friendly hug from tony, Gibbs patted me on the shoulder and I went to my desk, I groaned as I sat, my rips hurting like a son of a bitch, I began to work on my computer, hacking into Ncis Emergency evacuation Protocol and sighed looking at Gibbs and Tony who were chatting about what happened to Ziva, I smiled seeing they were trying but they were digging in the wrong direction, I closed my eyes and clicked the mouse, the deafening sound of the alarm rang out around the bullpen, I smiled sadly thinking to myself 'I am probably going to lose my job for this' I pretended to grab my things and head to the elevator behind them, I groaned out loud as they all piled into the elevator, I mentioned that I had left my gun on the desk, and I headed back as the elevator closed off with Gibbs and Tony inside, I ran and hacked into the outside camera's and watched carefully until I saw the Agents outside standing there, I clicked through the camera's in each area to check that nobody was left, luckily everybody had gone, I couldn't see Gibbs anywhere but I had no time left, I clicked the mouse and the security locks came on, locking them off from me, I looked at the door leading to MTAC and sighed as I clicked the mouse again and the MTAC entrance opened, I smiled sadly and I took one last look around the bullpen, remembering my first day here, meeting Abby, Kate, Tony and Gibbs, Kate's death which still hurt me, then finally, Meeting Ziva, her smile, her beauty made me feel like I had died and met an angel, of course this angel could kill a man with a paper clip and a bad ass attitude. I walked to MTAC slowly and went inside closing the door behind me.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it away from the desk, I typed in the video communications logs until I found the right one, Mossad director Eli David.

I stood in front of the massive screen when the old man came on "ah Ncis, who is this?" his eyes squinted as he tried to recognise me "we have not met, but your right" I ground out "I was an Ncis agent" I stood there smiling sadly 'was' was the right way of putting it, shepherd was going to have my head for what I did, so might as well tell him that.

"Ah... and why have you called me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me, one name past my lips "Ziva" the moment I said her name his calm demeanour was gone, and in his place was the angry mossad director "don't you dare mention that traitor to me" he scowled, I chuckled "she is your daughter, you piece of shit!" I all but yelled at him, his face fell "not anymore, she killed my son" he whispered "yeah, and she is still your daughter, your son was a murderer" the anger raised higher, my blood boiled "where has your men taken her?" I bellowed at him "how should I know" he replied, my hands balled into fists, I was all but lost, my anger was becoming uncontrollable "you better hope she lives" I walked over to the computer "or what?" he asked curiously "or you're going to regret you ever saw me" I cut the transmission and sighed closing my eyes 'that went well' I thought to myself and felt a tear threatening to fall, the sound of somebody coughing behind me caught my attention, I turned to find 2 people standing before me, I gulped, it was the 2 people I feared the most, Gibbs and Director Jenny Shepherd, 'oh crap' I thought closing my eyes.

Gibbs POV:

I had grabbed Jenny to the side, my Gut was telling me something was wrong, the alarm came on as soon as McGee came back, there is no such thing as a coincidence to me, I thought I drilled that into my agents heads, I knew of McGee's feeling since I saw Her and him talking, there was something there, it was the like when me and Shannon had first met, I wanted McGee to have that, but oh boy was I going to lecture him about rule 12, I dragged Jenny behind me as we made our way back to the bull pen, noticing McGee entering MTAC, we walked silently about the bull pen and up the stairs reaching the door to MTAC, we silently made our way in, and the first thing we both saw was McGee and Eli David having a 'chat' about his daughter Ziva, I smiled as I watched McGee finishes the conversation, before letting our presence known to him, I coughed and McGee froze making me smirk and stand still next to a shocked Jenny who stood there watching McGee with interest.

"Was an Ncis agent...? McGee?" I said with the smile still on my face

"I broke protocol and activated that alarm" he explained, Jenny's face was a mixture of shock, horror but the main thing that we both noticed was the smirk playing on her lips, 'damn that was hot' my mind went back the events in Paris and I chuckled walking towards him and before he could finish I head slapped him making him groan and rub the back of his head.

"I am not going to fire you McGee?" Jenny's voice sounded softly "I think it's about damn time that you both acted on your feelings, otherwise I was afraid I was going to have Ziva shot for chewing my ears off about it" she laughed and threw his Badge at him and he caught it smiling, the sound of beeping filled our senses and we turned to the screen, McGee's face brightened up, he had found Ziva.

We had left Ncis, but first we stopped by mine, we went downstairs into the basement "I don't know what we are going to do Gibbs" McGee muttered softly, I sighed and opened the draw, smiling bright "we are going to get Kate to help us?" I pulled the sniper rifle out of the drawer and cocked it, 'locked and loaded' I sighed and remembered the last time I used this rifle, it was when Shannon and Kelly was murdered and thanks to mike frank's info, I avenged my family, but the hole was still there, I walked back upstairs chuckling as we got back into the car, hold on Ziva, we are coming.

McGee's POV:

This warehouse district was long since abandoned, I had made my way around the buildings slowly, as Gibbs got into position so he had a clear view of all 5 men, the leader no doubt was inside with Ziva, I ground angrily as I tightened the grip of my gun, I wanted to kill the son of a bitch for whatever he had done to my Ziva, as I made my way through I froze feeling something sticking into my back "please let that be a gun" I chuckled nervously and gulped "hands up!" the man barked out and I complied but before my arms got fully up into the air a gunshot in the distance rang out as the man's head exploded, I watched as he fell to the ground and blood pooled from the wound and a very dead bad guy on the floor, I looked to where the shot was fired from and pressed a finger against the mic in my ears "boss... that was..." I was lost for words "fucking awesome" I burst out chuckling "get in there and save Ziva, now!" I jerked and nodded as I looked around "there are 4 men left, 2 to the east, 1 on the northwest corner, and one on the roof of the building you need to go for, so far the 3 on the ground are not anywhere near you, I have clear line of sight to them all, wait for me to deal with the one on the roof before you make a run for it" Gibbs words ran through my ears to my brain and I obeyed, I kneeled down readying my gun, I watched the man on the roof walk slowly along the roof of the building, until his head exploded and he went down like a back of coins, I chuckled and made my way slowly to the building.

I opened the door slowly, the creaking echoed around the empty warehouse, I raised my gun and carefully made my way to the figure sitting on a chair in the distance, as I came closer, the scent filled my nose, 'Ziva!" my brain yelled at me as I ran to her, she was bloodied and bruised, my heart swelled as I caressed her cheek and she moaned my name making me chuckle softly, the sounds of footsteps came from behind me and I reacted, swinging around and aiming my gun at the intruder, a man walked from the shadow "ah Ncis" he said, his voice sent chills down my spine and my anger raised high, I tightened my grip on my gun and I slowly walked closer "who the hell are you?" I circled him with my gun still aimed at his head "my name is Michael Rivkin" he replied "I am with Mossad" he finished, the anger was getting higher all I wanted to do was kill this bastard and take my Ziva home, I walked around back to Ziva and I let my one hand let the gun go as my other hand gripped it tight, still aiming at his head as I kneeled down and reached for the rope behind Ziva, this was tricky, I thought to myself as my eyes never left my gun sights, I was fighting the urge to shoot the asshole, the sound of Ziva groaning drew my attention, I had no time to react, he kicked the gun out of my hand and punched me 'that's it, I am very pissed' I got back up and I readied myself for his next attack.

Reader's POV:

McGee and Michael stood there, for 2 seconds before they both charged at each over, McGee ducked the first volley of fists coming at his head, he had blocked and retaliated, Michael on the other hand was more experienced in combat, than McGee was, Michael span around and kicked McGee in the side making him groan, the feeling the injuries his ribs had suffered from the crash was going to take a long time to heal, this fight wasn't going to help either but he didn't stop fighting, McGee ducked as Michael jumped and spin in the air bringing his leg out it impact with McGee's face, McGee ducked low and before he knew what was happening he brought his fist into Michaels chin, Michael stumbled back groaning as blood spilled from his mouth, Michael glared at McGee as he spat some blood out, some pieces of teeth was in the blood as it hit the floor, the fight continued both men ducking and retaliating with their own attacks, McGee was knocked over when Michael kicked his legs out from under him, he groaned in pain, the director, Tony and Abby filled his ears telling him to get back up and fight, Gibbs telling him to hold on, he was coming, Michael stood over him, a gun in his hand with a sickening smile on his face, McGee closed his eyes ready for him to die there, the sound of a screaming woman filled his ears "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" McGee opened his eyes and Michael's gun was gone and Ziva had gotten free, they both fought hard, Ziva kicked at Michael's ribs but was caught before she hit the target and he used her momentum against her and she fell to the floor in gasping as the wind was knocked out of her, McGee got back up and charged, and Ziva stood up, McGee fought and was soon knocked back giving Ziva time to fight hard again, both took turns fighting the Expert combat mossad agent.

MTAC was filled with agents watching the fight on the screen from the satellite above the warehouse, everyone watched in awe as their fellow agents switched fighting from one to the other, like agents who had been partners for years, they knew each over's moves, their strengths, and their bodies. Tony made a comment about how they were both going to learn each over's bodies soon earning him a slap from both Abby and Shepherd everyone chuckled at his expense, he sighed but he looked worried, both McGee and Ziva looked to be slowing down but so did Michael. Ziva kicked Michael in the face who jerked back howling in pain as his head and body twisted from the strike but soon was hit in the face by McGee, Michael looked like shit, his face busted, his eyes swollen, and his one leg looked broken from when Ziva stamped on his knee, McGee smiled at Ziva winking at her and she winked back, McGee ran at Michael and Ziva did the same, they both reached their arms back and they threw their whole body into that one last punch, both fists impacted on both sides of Rivkin's face with a sickening crack, blood splattered from his mouth and he fell onto his back in a motionless heap.

McGee's POV:

I felt weak as I looked at Ziva, she looked up and smiled, I sighed and fell to my knees, groaning softly, Ziva ran over to me and hugged me close, soothing me, my heart pounded and I inhaled her sweet scent and I slowly pulled back making her look into my eyes curiously, smiling softly and caressed her cheeks as she leaned into my hand, I heard the sound in the mic from Abby and Shepherd telling me to kiss her, in a second I grabbed it and threw it away giving me and Ziva some privacy, I smiled at her and she smiled back, I leaned in slowly until our lips connected, the biggest spark I have ever felt ignited inside me and I poured all my love for her into that one kiss, she kissed back with everything she had, she moaned as my tongue swept along her lower lip and she gladly accepted my tongue into her mouth, we both moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder, I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I could, we pulled back and looked into each over's eyes.

"I love you Ziva David" I whispered softly as our heads leaded against each over

She smiled and a tear ran down her cheek "I love you too Timothy McGee" we kissed until the sound of a gunshot sounded and a motionless body of Michael's last man fell to the floor, we looked towards the gunshot and smiled bright, there stood Gibbs, the light shining bright behind him through the windows. He looked awesome with that sniper rifle, 'that reminds me, I need to practice with a sniper rifle', I chuckled softly as I stood holding a hand out to Ziva, she took it gladly and we made our way towards Gibbs entwining our hands, I had gotten my love, and like hell was I going to let her go after the crap we have been through.

(That chapter is finished, at last, it took me longer to write this time, I hope you enjoy)


	6. Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

McGee's POV:

The ambulance had arrived a few hours afterwards, the weather had gotten worse, the rain poured, the wind hammered against my body, my rips still hurt apart from that I was ok, I was bruised and bloodied from the fight, I looked over to Ziva who was sat at the other and I smiled at her, she smiled back to me and when I had the ok to leave that ambulance and join her, I was gone in seconds. She got up to meet me and I wrapped my arms tight around her and held as close as I could, these past few days had really put us both through some crap, I was just glad it was over... for now, Gibbs had a look on his face, me and Ziva knew it was probably going to get much worse before it got any better, I took her hand in mine and gave a gentle squeeze, she smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder as we waited for Gibbs to get the car, taking us back to Ncis.

The sight of Jenny Shepherd and the other members of Ncis clapping and cheering loudly, the faint sound of whistling could be heard, I sighed looking over to Tony who was whistling and clapping making me chuckle and Ziva glared at him but giggled as she took my hand, I smiled and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, she smiled as everybody wolf whistled at us and I knew who that was instantly. I glared at Tony who chuckled and went to his desk, smiling softly at me and Ziva, I felt her tighten her grip and I looked at her, she smiled and drew me away from the crowed, some wolf whistled again, I turned to Tony who winked and gave me the thumbs up. Ziva took me into the locker room and locked the door behind us, all the sudden I felt her lips attack mine, my eyes widened and I held her in my arms as the kiss became fiery, I slid my tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance which she gave to me whole heartily, my hand moved to the centre of her back, my fingers running smooth circles into her spine which made her shiver, our tongues danced against each over, the sound of her moaning filed the room, I managed to keep control of my actions but I was slowly losing control with each passing second, I pulled out of the kiss and moved lower slowly, kissing and sucking every inch of her neck, I nibbled and bit her neck making her gasp and moan, her 1 hand rested onto the back of my head, I felt her nails digging into my head as she moaned out "T-T-Timothy" she shivered as I bit and sucked her again, leaving my mark on her neck, she groaned out as both her hands went to my belt and she began to undo when the sound of knocking pulled us out of our world, Ziva grumbled and pouted as she tidied her up, she looked at me and her eyes rested on the area between my legs, I looked down and gulped, my excitement showing through my work pants, I groaned out and face palmed myself as she walked past me, I felt her hand grab the raging bulge in my pants and I jumped and groaned out loud, she giggled and stroked it before letting go and walked to the door, her ass swaying as she walked making me harder by the second **'this had better be important' ** I thought to myself and went after her

We had been drawn out by Gibbs who told us to quit grabbing ass and go home, we both agreed, 1) because we both looked like crap, and 2) we were both very excited **'not that they could blame us, we had been through some crap lately' **I chuckled at that thought and the thought of us making love in bed filled my mind, I groaned in my chair as we were finishing off some paperwork, my hardness getting more uncomfortable, Ziva looked over at me and smirked bringing a finger to her lips and sucking softly **'damn bitch was teasing me' **I thought bitterly.

"Damn you Ziva David" I whispered to her and she grinned and winked at me.

She giggled as she was shifting too in her seat, she started to look slightly uncomfortable, she began tugging at her work pants and moaned out, I smirked back, **'Ziva David was wet' **I sang in my head and slapped a hand over my mouth to keep back from laughing my head off in the middle of the bullpen, luckily Tony and Gibbs was talking to ducking and Abby in her lab, Ziva scowled at me and she got up grabbing my arm and dragged me into the elevator, I was shocked, she growled out as she impatiently for the elevator, soon the sound of the elevator dinged and she pushed me hard inside, she followed and hit the emergency stop button, soon she was on me, her hands was in my hair as my hands rested on her ass giving her a light squeeze making her shiver, her teeth tugged on my lower lip as my hands grabbed the torn areas of her top was about to tear her top off when a light switch went off in my head, soon I stopped and pulled back making her pout, I sighed softly.

"Ziva, we need to do this properly" my voice was shaky and she gave me a confused look

"Our first time together should be..." I tried to find the right words on my head... so far nothing.

"Special" she whispered and I nodded seeing a slight tear in her eyes **'oh crap, I broke my Ziva'** I sighed mentally face palmed myself, she let a hand rest on my cheek

"I love you so much Timothy" she kissed me one last time.

"I love you too Ziva" I whispered as I held her in my arms when my cell phone went off, when I answered it was Gibbs, I sighed as he reminded me to go home if me and Ziva can't control ourselves, Ziva giggled softly, I sighed and told him we were fine And we got back to work.

It was 4 days later, We sat at our desk's and we snuck quick glances at each over when we thought nobody was looking, Director Shepherd came down to the bullpen asking about the case the team was working on, Gibbs filled her in as me and Ziva gave them our results and the BOLOS that were sent out, Director Shepherd nodded her head as she turned to leave, she gave us both a big smile as I felt Ziva's hands in mine as she smiled bright planting a kiss on my cheek before going back to my desk **' she was going to be the death of me' **I thought to myself and I heard Gibbs chuckling behind me, **'he must be a damn mind reader' **I thought silently and as he walked past he gave me the head slap making me groan and Ziva laugh, I sighed and walked back to my desk, I needed to do this **'come on McGee, do it, ask her' **the voice in my head yelled and I sighed getting up and walking to her desk, I was met with the biggest smile and I  
smiled back, It was now or never.

"Hey... Uh Ziva?" I asked softly as my eyes locked on hers.

"Yes Timothy" she replied sweetly.

"I was wondering..." I started slowly "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me?" I sighed getting the words out, my heart pounded against my rip cage.

Ziva's eyes widened and her smile brightened as she placed a hand on mine "I would love to Timothy" she replied, her beautiful eyes locked with mine again, I can see all the love she has for me in her eyes, like astronauts staring at the sight of the Planet and the stars, **'I got my star right in front of me' **I thought to myself as I lowered myself and kissed her.

"Great, I will pick you up round 7" I whispered into her ear before heading back.

She smiled bright and went back to work, the smile never leaving her face.

Afterwards I went home and changed into my suit, and checked my reservation was still set, it was. I grabbed my car and drove to Ziva's apartment, the road seemed to span out forever, soon as I arrived and went to her door I heard strange noises coming from her doorway, she was mumbling loud and soon it turned to a piercing scream, I jumped and used the emergency key she gave me after the incident with Michael Rivkin, she screamed my name loud as I entered I heard the sounds coming from her bedroom, I made my way slowly and I saw her, she must have taken a nap when she got home because she was in one hell of a nightmare, tears streamed down her face, she screamed my name louder, I ran to her side, I wanted to be careful, she was so fragile, I needed to wake her NOW!

I placed my hands on her shoulder and gave her a light shake, she screamed louder and the screams turned into snarls as she mentioned her father Eli David, and then Michael Rivkin, these past few days have been rough on both of us, I had wakened up from a few nightmares sweating like hell, I shook her again and she finally opened her eyes, she snarled rolling us over until she was on top and her hands caught hold of my neck, I couldn't breathe, Ziva was strangling me. I gasped her name trying to catch my breath as her hands tightened up, she was angry and very dangerous, I gasped her name again and she snapped out of her delusional state, she crawled backwards and curled up into a ball crying her heart out as she apologised for what she had done, I took a deep breath and tried to talk but instead I began coughing as my I tried to breath normal, I had rested myself on my knee's as I caught my breath looking over at her, she was broken, my Ziva was broken, I sighed stood up again but my knees was still weak and I stumbled back down.

I moved towards her slowly dragging myself along until I was close and I pulled her into a hug resting her head against my chest and rocked back and for as she cried louder.

"I am so sorry McGee" she sniffed and whimpered as I stroked her cheek.

"It's ok Ziva" I kissed her for head

"No it's not" she whispered back, her voice was so broken, it broke my heart to see her like this "I could've killed you" I felt her sobs shaking her body as she began to cry again, I kissed her head.

"How long have you been suffering from these nightmares?" I asked softly, I hated to ask her this but I needed to know.

"2 days ago" she replied, I don't remember them sometimes but mostly I can remember them pretty clearly" she finished and I held her tight.

I sighed softly as I turned her head to face me "let's get you to bed" she smiled and another tear fell, her face was contorted in guilt, fear and love. I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, I made a joke about carrying her over the threshold which worked, she perked up a bit and giggled sadly, I can still see the guilt and fear in her eyes but the only thing there was mostly... was love.

In the end that's what all we needed. I laid her down and kissed her cheek.

"stay with me" she whimpered, I nodded my head and laid down next to her, she moaned as I kissed her and then she drifted off into slumber, resting her head on my chest.

Love was all we will ever need.

We might stumble in life;

In the end, we will have that one special thing to keep us going, that one connection that will never break,

We rise and we fall with love

The end... Maybe not

(Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story and keep an eye out for the sequel, it's in the making at the moment, it should be done within the next few days, it will follow 3 weeks afterwards. Please continue to send your reviews in)

By Lycanboy666


End file.
